The present disclosure relates generally to medical devices and, more particularly, to airway devices, such as tracheal tubes.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the course of treating a patient, a tube or other medical device may be used to control the flow of air, food, fluids, or other substances into the patient. For example, medical devices, such as tracheal tubes, may be used to control the flow of air or other gases through a trachea of a patient. Such tracheal tubes may include endotracheal tubes (ETTs), tracheotomy tubes, or transtracheal tubes. In many instances, it is desirable to provide a seal between the outside of the tube or device and the interior of the passage in which the tube or device is inserted. In this way, substances can only flow through the passage via the tube or other medical device, allowing a medical practitioner to maintain control over the type and amount of substances flowing into and out of the patient. In addition, a high-quality seal against the tracheal passageway allows a ventilator to perform efficiently.
Generally, tracheal tubes are available in a range of sizes from which doctors may select the closest approximate size for a particular patient. The differences between tube sizes may generally reflect both differences in the length of the tube as well as different tube diameters. In particular, doctors may wish to select a tracheal tube with an appropriate diameter in order to allow the tube to be easily inserted into the patient while providing the largest possible airway path for respiratory gases. For example, a tracheal tube with too small a tube diameter may result in a high pressure drop during breathing or ventilation. Conversely, a tracheal tube with too large a tube diameter can become difficult to navigate through the larynx and trachea, possibly increasing the time required to intubate the patient. In addition, a large tracheal tube can prove somewhat uncomfortable for the patient. For instance, irritation of the tracheal walls can result from increased contact with the tracheal tube.